30 Delicacies From the Phantomhive Kitchen
by Inmate XIV
Summary: Sebastian's cooking really is to die for, isn't it? *OmegaStarShooter14's challenge!* Rated T for possible language/violence
1. Ice Cream

"Young Master," Sebastian spoke. He entered the study with his usual smile on his face, holding something in his hand. Ciel looked down toward the small glass bowl. "I have prepared your snack for the day."

Ciel sighed. "Very well," he said. He folded the letter from Her Royal Highness carefully and set it aside, sat up straight and folded his hands on top of the mahogany table. Sebastian presented the small bowl in front of the young Master, then resumed his usual position. He waited for his Master to dismiss him before he even made another move. This was the way it always was. Was that not how all butlers acted, though?

The young Master inspected the bowl, and then frowned. He said nothing for a moment. "Is something wrong, my Lord?" Sebastian himself was now frowning, wondering to why it was that his Master seemed displeased.

"Ice cream?" he questioned finally. He looked up toward the butler. "Chocolate ice cream, at that? I expected something different out of you, Sebastian. Something more...elegant. I believe i told you I was craving strawberry." The young Master smirked, as if he knew that the butler was beginning to get a little annoyed by the young boy's attitude.

"Would you be pleased if I exchanged this for something that tasted like...strawberry?" Sebastian asked, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. He reached over to pick up the bowl, when the young Master waved it off.

"Never you mind," he said. He picked up the spoon that Sebastian had stuck inside of the ice cream, scooped up a bit of it, and ate it. The chilled chocolate flavor remained in his mouth a moment longer, then disappeared. He took another bite. Then he looked toward his butler, and smirked again. "Never you mind," he repeated. "This will be just fine Sebastian. Now, go resume your duties."

Sebastian drew in a breath, placed his hand over the left side of his chest, and bowed. "Yes, my Lord." He quickly left the room, walked calmly down the hallway, and into the kitchen again. He found Finny and Baldo sitting on the ground, munching away at what was left of the ice cream that Sebastian had made by hand.

"Wow, this is really yummy Sebastian!" Finny exclaimed. He raised his hand to give him a thumbs up. Sebastian noted the chocolate that was all over his face. "Thanks for making it!"

"Yes," Baldo agreed."Very good. Yum yum." he looked at the bottom of the bowl. His eyes widened. "Ay, Finny! You didn't leave any for Mey-Rin!"

"Oops!" The younger boy said. He jumped to his feet and whirled around to Sebastian again. "Please don't tell her that it was ever here! N-nothing ever happened, right Baldo?"

The older one nodded, and both of them ran out of the room, leaving Sebastian to clean up yet another one of their messes. Ice cream was all over the floor, and counter. He could easily fix this, but it was still going to be quite a pain. He thought for a moment that he should tell Mey-Rin about them eating all of the ice cream and leaving her none.

Sebastian shook his head and sighed, and began to clean.


	2. Pie

**Theme : Pie**

* * *

Sebastian was busy in the kitchen, per usual. He found perfecting human cuisines much harder than what he could he prepare for himself. He had a much different taste than humans did, and found that this human diet would not do for him. His Master had requested for him to make 'pie', a normal delicacy that humans indulged in.

The batter and preparation was quite easily, and the pie turned out normally. Or at least, it looked normal. When Sebastian took it out of the oven, the crust was golden and in the small pockets that had been sliced open, he could see the bluest of blue fillings. It looked perfect. A intense, sweet smell lingered in the air, it made him sick to his stomach. It would satisfy his Master though.

His Master was sitting at the dinner table, a napkin tucked into his shirt to prevent any accidents that could happen. He was but the mere age of ten, he was small and thin and barely spoke, when he did it was only to scold or make a point. The young boy looked up to his servant, peering through his bangs with one see-able eye, the other concealed behind a eye patch, to hide the mark beneath. To make him appear as an innocent. Oh, how he was able to pull this off when his mouth was closed.

Then he would open it...

"Dessert is ready, Young Master," Sebastian said, plastering a small smile to his lips.

Ciel Phantomhive gave him another silent look, then to the place mat in front of him. He shut his eyes and motioned to the table in front of himself. Sebastian placed a slice of the pie in front of him. His Master cut into the pie with his fork and took a bite. He had expected this to be better than the last dessert. Sebastian said he was improving his skills.

This was suppose to be blueberry. What did it taste like? Well, to Ciel it tasted like someone has poisoned him. Like someone had put dirt into his food. His eyes widened at the terrible taste and he spat it out, coughing.

"...Is something wrong, Young Master?" Sebastian inquired, asking the obvious.

Ciel glared. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and took a moment to choose his words. "...You told me that you were improving."

Sebastian knew. He hadn't done anything better than the last time he had prepared the meal. He moved his hand over his chest and placed it over the place in the middle of his chest. "I apologize, Young Master, if it wasn't any better."

"It wasn't," Ciel said bluntly, but honestly. "It might have been even worse. I cannot even tell anymore." He pointed the fork the peace of pie. The blue insides were leaking out of it and onto the pure white platter. "Sebastian, what exactly are you trying to do?"

"Young Master?"

"I mean," Ciel began to clarify. He tore the napkin out of his shirt and stood. "I will not eat until you are able to prepare something that tastes like normal food." With that, he stormed off to his room.

Sebastian sighed. He picked the platter up and walked it to the kitchen, disposed of the rest of the pie, muttering with distaste, "Children of this age have such ill tempers..."

* * *

**OmegaStarShooter14 : Thank you for the review. :) Black Butler really does need more of these, I would enjoy reading them a lot. I'll try my best on this challenge. ;) **


End file.
